Ojek Extreme
by Hasheo-Sama
Summary: ONE-SHOT Fanfict pertama gw.. Gimana jadinya kalo Mello dan Matt jadi tukang ojek? Rasakan ke-extreme-an mereka dalam menjadi tukang ojek yang brutal abiss


Tukang Ojek

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE

Banyak kata baku yang gue pake dalam cerita ini

THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FANFICT!! ENJOY!!

Tukang Ojek

"Gile panas banget nih hari ini, mana ga ada penumpang lagi." kata Mello

"Tampang lo sih serem.." kata Matt

"Eh, sialan lo... tapi tumben ya ga dapet penumpang, padahal kan ga ujhan, uda gitu ga bechek." Kata Mello

"Biasanya juga gini kan? Apaan sih lo? Sejak kapan lo jadi suka sama Cinta Laura?" tanya Matt

"Hehe.. iya. Suka-suka gue dong." kata Mello

Beginilah yang mereka lakukan apabila mereka tidak mendapatkan penumpang. Soalnya mereka bikin tempat ojek di tempat yang banyak lewat angkot. Wajar aja kalo orang-orang pada naek angkot dan ga naek ojek mereka. Tapi sepertinya keberuntungan ada di tangan mereka sekarang. Dua orang anak kuliahan menghampiri mereka untuk menumpang ojek

"Light-kun, aku jadi tidak sabar merasakan bagaimana naek ojek." Kata Ryuzaki.

"Ryuzaki, santai aja napa? Kayaknya segitunya deh lo naek ojek aja." kata Light

"Maklum lah, Light-kun. Kan kemana-mana aku selalu naik Limousine-ku. Jadi sekali-kali aku juga ingin merakyat." kata Ryuzaki

"Iya-iya terserah apa kata lo aja dah." kata Light "Bang! Ojek dua bang!" kata Light sambil mengacungkan jarinya.

Di sisi lain, saat Mello dan Matt melihat Light dan Ryuzaki

"Eh, beneran tuh pada mau naek ojek kita?" tanya Matt

"Ya iyalah, kalo engga ga mungkin mereka manggil kita." kata Mello

"Eh, tapi emang mereka berani naik Ojek Extreme kita?" tanya Matt

"Kita? Lo aja kali gue engga. Ah cerewet lo Matt, kalo ada penumpang mah sikat aja." kata Mello

"Sikat? Pake apaan sikatnya? Gue ga bawa sikat gigi nih?" tanya Matt

"Tau ah, cape gue ngomong sama lo. Gue mau kesana dulu. Kunci motor gue mana ya?" kata Mello

"Tuh, di kantong lo.. Masa gitu aja lupa?" kata Matt

"Iya-iya, lo mau narik juga engga?" tanya Mello

"Iya deh, mau." kata Matt

Akhirnya Matt dan Mello datang ke tempat Light dan Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki kebingungan, dia baru pertama kali melihat dari dekat yang namanya motor.

"Light-kun, jadi ini ya yang namanya motor?" tanya Ryuzaki

"Iya, udah cepetan naik." kata Light

"Naiknya gimana, Light-kun?" tanya Ryuzaki

"Ah, lo nyusahin banget deh. Tau begini gue ga ngajak lo naek ojek dah." Kata Light

"Mas, mau naek ojek saya ngga?" tanya Matt

"Iya, bang. Tunggu bentar, saya mau bantu temen saya naek motor." kata Light

Light mengajari Ryuzaki naik motor dengan susah payah, setelah sekitar 10 menit-an, akhirnya Ryuzaki bisa juga naik motor tanpa mengeluh ataupun ketakutan lagi. Kemudian Light menaiki ojeknya.

"Mau kemana, mas?" tanya Mello

"Ke rumah saya." kata Ryuzaki

"Rumah mas dimana?" tanya Mello

"Pokoknya ke rumah saya aja, si abang pakai banyak nanya lagi." kata Ryuzaki

"Iya, tapi alamat rumah mas dimana?" tanya Mello dengan nada geram

"Abang ini mau tau aja, jangan-jangan abang mau mencuri rumah saya ya?" kata Ryuzaki

"_Buset dah, nih orang susah banget diajak ngomong_." pikir Mello "_Mendingan gue tanya temennya aja_."

"Eh Matt.." kata Mello

"Apaan?" tanya Matt

"Lo tanya dah, nih orang sebenernya mau kemana?" kata Mello

"Emangnya lo tadi ga nanya?" tanya Matt

"Kalo gue dah nanya, gue ga bakal minta lo nanya." kata Mello

"Iya ya? Ya udah gue tanya deh, tapi tanya apaan nih?" tanya Matt

"Grrr... Lo kok sama aja sih kayak penumpang gue, lemot banget sih lo? Yah nanya mau kemana lah." Kata Mello

"O.. iya ya? Ya udah gue tanya dulu ya.." kata Matt

"Cepetan lo..." kata Mello

Sambil berbalik ke belakang, Matt bertanya kepada Light

"Mas..." kata Matt

"Apaan bang?" tanya Light

"Emmm... Tadi apa ya? Eh Mello, tadi lo bilang apa?" tanya Matt

"MAU KEMANA!! LO BUDEK YA??" kata Mello

"O iya, kita mau kemana, mas?" tanya Matt

"Muter-muter keliling komplek ini aja deh bang." kata Light

"O.. ya udah.." kata Matt, kemudian Matt kembali menuju Mello dan berkata "Katanya mereka mau muter-muter keliling komplek."

"Wah, seru nih... Mau nge-trek ga lo?" kata Mello

"Ngapain nge-trek? Kan kita lagi bawa penumpang?" tanya Matt

"Aduh!! Susah ya ngomong sama orang lemot." Mello geram "Maksud gw, kita balapan muter komplek dan siapa yang balik ke sini lagi duluan, dia yang menang. Mau engga?" tanya Mello

"Ooo gitu... ya udah boleh." kata Matt

"Oke gue mulai ya, satu, dua, tiga!!" kata Mello

Mello langsung melesat dengan kecepatan penuh, dia terus melaju dengan kencang tanpa mau menurunkan kecepatannya, sedangkan Ryuzaki yang duduk di belakangnya terlihat sangat ketakutan untuk melihat ke depan. Dia takut karena ada angin yang lewat dari samping karena motor melaju begitu kencang. Maklum karena Ryuzaki baru pertama kali naik motor dan dibawa begitu kencang oleh Mello.

"Bang, bisa pelan dikit ngga?" tanya Ryuzaki

"Apa mas, ga denger saya..." kata Mello

"Bisa pelan ga?" tanya Ryuzaki

"Apaan sih mas? Ngomong tuh yang kenceng dong. Nanti saya ga konsen nih bawa motornya." kta Mello

"BISA PELANAN DIKIT GA MAS? Tuh udah kenceng kan?" teriak Ryuzaki di kuping Mello

"Kenceng sih kenceng, tapi jangan di kuping saya dong. Dasar! Ya udah, saya pelanin sedikit." kata Mello sambil menurunkan gas-nya.

Tiba-tiba motor Matt melesat melewati motor Mello

"Dadah, Mello!" kata Matt

"Sialan lo! Ngajak ribut nih. Gue kejar lo!" kata Mello

"Yee, coba kejar kalo bisa!" kata Matt

"Pegangan, mas. Kita bakal ngebut lagi" kata Mello sambil memalingkan mukanya ke Ryuzaki

"Iya deh, bang." kata Ryuzaki

Kemudian Mello menarik gas motornya lagi. Tapi dia tetap saja tak bisa mengejar Matt, karena Ryuzaki terus mengganggunya. Mello pun menjadi kesal dan berniat menambah kecepatannya lagi agar Ryuzaki menjadi benar-benar ketakutan. Ryuzaki benar-benar ketakutan, dia tidak pernah naik motor sebelumnya dan dia tidak pernah kebut-kebutan. Jantung Ryuzaki serasa mau copot, hingga akhirnya untuk pertama kali, Ryuzaki memejamkan matanya yang selalu terlihat mengantuk. Matt masih berada jauh di depan mereka berdua. Light sama sekali berbeda dengan Ryuzaki, dia masih terlihat tenang. Light melihat Ryuzaki teriak-teriak di belakang, dan kemudian Light tersenyum. Mello yang melihat Light tersenyum menjadi kesal dan Mello terus berusaha untuk menambah kecepatannya. Ryuzaki yang tidak tahan menutup matanya lama-lama akhirnya membuka matanya lagi. Namun dia sangat ketakutan karena kecepatan motornya menjadi lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

Light sama sekali tidak ketakutan meskipun dibawa oleh Matt dengan kecepatan 160 km/jam. Light masih tetap tenang dan santai. Light melihat kembali ke belakang, dia sama sekali tidak melihat Ryuzaki lagi di belakangnya. Dia terus melihat ke belakang dan berpikir "Apakah Ryuzaki baik-baik saja?". Light merasa bersalah karena tadi sudah tersenyum kepada Ryuzaki, dia merasa dia telah melakukan kesalahan yang paling berat dan harus dihukum. Tapi akhirnya dia membuang jauh pemikiran itu. Tanpa terasa, Light kembali lagi ke tempat dia memanggil ojek lagi

"Yee gue menang, sukurin lo Mello. Emang enak kalah sama gue! Berarti rekor gue udah 199 kali menang dan 199 kali kalah sama Mello." kata Matt dengan bangganya

"Seneng banget, bang... Segitunya si abang." kata Light

"Hoo... iya dong.. soalnya siapa yang menang 200 kali duluan, dia boleh memperlakukan yang kalah sesuka hatinya selama 10 tahun." kata Matt

"Wow, gile ya. 10 tahun kan lama banget." kata Light

"Iyalah mas, eh tuh yang kalah baru dateng." kata Matt

Mello datang dengan muka pucat, apalagi Ryuzaki, dia tampak seperti sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Dia benar-benar ketakutan saat naik motor. Ryuzaki pun sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak setelah motor itu berhenti

"Ryuzaki, ayo turun.." kata Light

"Aku takut, Light-kun. Aku tidak mau naik motor lagi." kata Ryuzaki

"Tenang saja Ryuzaki." kata Light

"Aku mau menelepon Watari, aku ingin naik Limousine saja." kata Ryuzaki

Di sisi lain, Mello dan Matt kembali berdebat

"Cih, padahal kalau gue menangin yang ini, gue bisa memperlakukanmu semau gue." kata Mello

"Sayangnya, lo belum bisa mengalahkan gue, Mello." kata Matt

"Pede banget lo Matt, liatin aja. Babak penentuan nanti gue bantai lo sampai nangis." kata Mello

"Silahkan, tapi jangan sampai lo yang nangis ya... Hehehe" kata Matt

"Sialan lo Matt.."

Akhirnya Ryuzaki menelepon Watari untuk minta dijemput. Watari menanyakan dimana mereka berada sekarang. Kemudian Light menjelaskan semuanya. Kemudian Watari segera menjemput mereka berdua di tempat itu. Tanpa diduga sebelumnya oleh Ryuzaki, ternyata Watari malah membawa sebuah motor dan bukan Limousine yang diinginkannya.

"Watari! Kenapa kau malah membawa motor dan tidak membawa Limousine?" tanya Ryuzaki

"Maaf, tuan muda. Tapi Limousine anda sekarang sedang diservis, bukankah anda sendiri yang bilang ingin menyervisnya?" tanya Watari

"Aaah.. Aku lupa.." kata Ryuzaki, "Tidak... Aku tidak mau naik motor lagi..."

"Yang bener, Ryuzaki?" kata Light

"Pokoknya engga Light-kun, engga mau lagi." kata Ryuzaki

"Gery Toya-Toya, tebel coklatnya iya toh?" kata Light bercanda

"Pokoknya ga mau naik motor lagi!!" Kata Ryuzaki

FIN

Gimana Ceritanya?? Kirim Review-nya ya!! Kalo ada yang kurang mohon kritik dan saran dalam reviewnya


End file.
